


Ride on devil. Ride on

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Consexual Sex, Deckerstar - Freeform, Digital Art, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Luci in the middle, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, double anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe having a threesome with a random dude, but guess who is in the middle :3c
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Ride on devil. Ride on

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after drawing the small "omake" (Lucifer waking up with two "boners" for the price of one lol) . Its been a while since I draw something and it felt amazing to do something for practice.

  
**Omake** (The drawing that inspired the whole illustration and idea).  



End file.
